


The New Recruit

by TheBoxQueen



Series: Crew-10613 [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxQueen/pseuds/TheBoxQueen
Summary: The first step into the Crew-10613 universe, an Among Us inspired storyline where each crew of 10 works under the MIRA Corporation and faces the impending battle of an intelligent alien parasite.Not much is known in this short story of the quick and meaningful chat between an astounded and excited doctor and The Chairman, but it's clear as day; change is coming to the MIRA co., and it's in the form of this new recruit.
Series: Crew-10613 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081616
Kudos: 2





	The New Recruit

“Anomaly… what a strange anomaly…” muttered the man. His examination of one of the corporation’s newest hires was the most interesting he had seen since word of the parasites broke out. Curiosity was tugging at his very conscience as he left the laboratory and contacted his higher-ups, breezing past all of the greetings and formalities.

“Listen, this new recruit you found?”

“Ah yes, the young lady,” mused the voice on the other end. "Quite the interesting case. Don’t let her fool you. She may seem carefree, but she passed her tests with flying colors!”

“I’m aware, Chairman.”

“And I’ve never seen such a sudden shift of focus! That new recruit is like a _light-switch_ when the situation gets serious… oh, I’d be terrified if I was infected! Not that that would happen, but that’s beside the point. I’ve outdone myself, finding recruits…” the voice chuckled.

He had to restrain himself from interrupting. The Chairman always seemed like an eccentric, pompous old loon, but this was the man that had created the MIRA Corporation from nothing. He couldn’t let his eagerness bring about insubordination to such a powerful man.

“… and the young man who had enough medical prowess to become your apprentice! I found him as well, yes…”

“Braithwaite? Yes, he’s impeccably capable. But the new recruit. Ms. Queen.”

“Ah yes, you had something to inform me of. Carry on.”

“Yes, sir. See, high test scores and above-average competence are not the most remarkable thing to know about her, not at least compared to her medical examination.” He had to be careful to not stumble over words in his excitement. “The X-Rays, the scans, the samples, they’ve all shown me something positively groundbreaking.”

There was a creak on the other end, as if his superior leaned forward in his chair. “I say… Do inform me.”

“Many tests have revealed a biological function that’s unseen in any other human, much less any member of our crews or of our team. There is a most unusual array of lymphocytes that surround her brain. The scans detected an entirely unusual gland in the brain that produced these bizarre cells in vast quantities. They form a malleable, impenetrable, and highly hostile barrier around the brain, and only the brain. It was very difficult to get a sample, but of course I managed. It appears to be a mutation of a common, killer cytotoxic cell. The, the, the fascinating aspect is that these special cytotoxic cells attack, and quite frankly obliterate, any biological material that doesn’t match its DNA. The barrier is as powerful as an acid, and cells attack with such a ferocity that most any biological material is as good as destroyed. And, and, and this biological miracle barrier is developed enough to be able to dispose of the waste of this unwanted material through modified sweat glands at the base of the neck!”

“Er, Dr. Heath…”

“And, do you know what that implies? It means that no medical treatment would truly affect her brain! No medicine can reach the brain without being destroyed. No virus or infection can even get close to it. Nothing except that exact, specific person’s bodily components pass these cytotoxic cells. Treatment is only effective if it’s isolated on her body and doesn’t reach her brain! Blood transfusions would be rendered useless! Her brain will be the healthiest and well kept, while possibly being the most at risk to internal injuries and-”

A bristling cough from the other end of the call. “Dr. Heath!”

“Oh dear, pardon! As you can tell, this is something I’m quite worked up about. My most sincere apologies.”

“Forgiven, Dr. Heath.” He chucked genially. “You’ll have to forgive me now, as I didn’t understand a thing you just told me. I’m no medical professional. I’m afraid you’ll have to simplify it for me.”

“Right,” Dr. Heath replied, taking a quick breath to steady his rattling nerves. “To put it simply, part of her brain makes cells that form a shield around her brain. And this shield destroys anything that is not part of her; be it sicknesses or medicine. Could be good or bad, depending on the situation. It’s powerful enough to reduce any material to mere sweat on the back of her neck. But my, ah, excitement stems not just from the revolutionary medical advances this could imply… I believe she could be one of the safest members of the MIRA crew to face the _issues_ we have been battling recently.”

“Hmm…” Another telling creak. “As in, she would be impervious?”

“Not at all. She’d be as susceptible as any one among us. But she would be aware. She would retain control.” A grin spread across Dr. Heath’s face. “The parasite takes over the whole body, brain included to imitate its host’s form. But the nervous system must be dissolved and imitated in order for complete control to be had. And if it can never reach the brain, then the host is now controlling the body of the parasite, and the parasite can only attempt to move with uncontrolled, impractical muscle spasms.” The confused silence on the other end reminded him of his manners and his need to simplify. “It’s as though… well, let’s say the parasite is in a car, a car with a steering wheel that doesn’t control well. And, and the car’s fit to drive off a cliff.”

An audible ‘aha’ of understanding met his ears. “I see… We’ve had quite the number of miraculous young recruits, but… I’ve never even heard of such a thing. Quite interesting, yes… I recall you’ve also been working on a cloning program?”

“Oh yes, and that’s related to my study of the spirit! The spirit is really much more feasible than we first assumed, you know.”

“Yes, yes,” The Chairman hastily cut him off. “Keep this recruit as one of them. This is definitely something we need to preserve. She will be a fine addition to our team.”

“Without a doubt, sir.”

“Thank you for this information, Dr. Heath. Carry on,” And just like that, the call was ended.

The excitement of what possible discoveries he could make, the absolute joy it would be to study and research this phenomenon left his hands shaking. But he had to return to his patient, who had been waiting so patiently and dealing with the poking and prodding so well.

Dr. Heath entered the examination room, where the beautiful, beautiful anomaly sat blissfully unaware of the gold mine she was. “Ms. Queen.”

“Hey, Doctor!” she chirped, giving him a friendly wave.

“Thank you greatly for your patience these last few days. Usually a medical examination lasts no more than an hour, but we had some interesting things to look into first.”

“Really? I never thought I’d be considered interesting enough to be kept for three days. But I don’t mind, really, it’s all good. You guys have things you need to do. And the accommodations are nice!” She tugged thoughtfully on the end of her ponytail. “So, when do you think I’ll be ready to start going on missions? I hope that the medical interest isn’t about me not being well enough to work…”

“Oh, not at all, not at all! Quite the contrary, actually, we’ve been studying what makes you so… fit for your job.”

“Ahh, okay. That’s good.” She said with a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, Doctor!”

The man smiled. “No need to be so formal. You’re going to be coming back for regular visits, and I’m quite interested to get to know you. Feel free to call me Earl.” Dr. Earl Heath extended his hand for a handshake, to which she smiled back, a grin that told him she knew what was going on.

“No need for formalities then. You have my name on a bajillion documents around here, but please, don’t call me Elizabeth. No one calls me that.” She rose and shook his hand firmly, standing tall. “You can call me Box.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for stopping by to read the first in this little series. I've had this idea of bringing some semblance of humanity to that ever-popular game Among Us, and recently I've thunk up something that combines character and mild bureaucracy in a way that might be unique. Or it might not be, who knows. But I do have other stories to bring that might weave this story together, so for now, just enjoy the genesis!


End file.
